


Ugly Sweaters

by GabesBeanie



Series: Merry Christmas, Darlin' [18]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, PDA, Shopping, Ugly Sweaters, Zenyatta loves thrift stores, dressing room make out sessions, yeehaw ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabesBeanie/pseuds/GabesBeanie
Summary: 18/25 Days of Christmas || Ugly SweatersShopping with Genji is a nightmare. Shopping with Jesse however...





	Ugly Sweaters

"Is there any particular reason you are bothering me at work?"

Genji leaned against the front counter, sly grin on his face as he watched his brother check prices on books.

"Well, I know you get out in ten minutes," he began. "And I know a certain cowboy's gonna pick you up from work today."

Hanzo raised an elegant eyebrow, "Then you would know that I will just be leaving you here soon enough. Without you."

"Hey y'all!" A familiar voice boomed through the doorway. Jesse walked around to the far side of the counter, pecking a kiss to the side of Hanzo's shaved head. "You ready to head out?"

"Yes, let me clock out," Hanzo said, fiddling with the register.

Jesse looked back up to see Genji still leaning against the counter, Zenyatta gliding around behind him, perusing the sci-fi novels. "Fancy seeing you here. What's the occasion?"

"Thank you for asking, Jesse!" Genji said, dripping with sarcasm directed at his older brother. Hanzo did the mature thing and stuck his tongue out at him. _And he_ had _asked why he was there, the little--_

"We were wondering if you would join in picking out sweaters for the party," Zenyatta chimed in.

"Aw yeah, huh?" Jesse scratched at his beard in thought.

His parents' annual Christmas party was coming up soon. They'd been gracious enough to extend an invitation to Hanzo's brother and a plus one for the event. Jesse knew they weren't just being kind in their invitation—having both of the brothers over was just safer, and it gave them an opportunity to ask about their progress with the clan.

Who were being a real pain in the ass...

But that was beside the point. Zenyatta was right, they needed to go shopping for some "festive attire."

"I'm surprised you at least don't own a Christmas sweater, Zen," Genji said. "You're always wearing a different sweater every time I see you."

Zenyatta glanced away, an embarrassed flush rising on his dark cheeks. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You wouldn't have a Christmas sweater either, huh?" Jesse asked Hanzo as he returned with his jacket.

"No. I have never had use for such a thing."

"Well, we're about to change that!" Jesse smiled, ushering everyone out of the shop and into the brisk afternoon. "Take us to the thrift store, Zen."

Zenyatta smiled, eyes crinkling, "I would be delighted."

=x=x=x=

"Absolutely not."

"Why not! It looks good on you!"

"No!"

Hanzo stood in front of a hysterically laughing Genji, sporting a sweater that he was tempted to burn right there and then. It was green, decorated with tiny Santa images dancing along the bottom hem, and two Rudolph faces over his chest, the red noses sticking out comically over his nipples, googly eyes shaking as Hanzo trembled with rage.

Jesse whistled at him.

Hanzo’s eyebrow ticked.

He stomped back into the changing stall with an infuriated yell, Genji’s cackling fueling the fire. Jesse followed him, chuckling as Hanzo whipped off the offending sweater, tossing it to the bench with a growl.

“Gotta admit, it did accentuate your assets,” Jesse quipped, closing the door behind him. He admired his boyfriend’s shirtless form, eyes trailing from the nape of his neck down the curve of his spine and lingering on the sacral dimples above his black jeans.

“Nothing you say can convince me to wear that monstrosity a second time.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, sweetheart,” Jesse chuckled, sidling up behind his boyfriend. He pulled Hanzo flush to him, looking over his boyfriend’s shoulder to see their reflections in the floor-length mirror.

Hanzo still had a mighty frown on, but didn’t resist as Jesse dragged his wide palms across his chest and stomach.

“I can never get enough’a lookin’ at you,” Jesse drawled, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s shoulder.

In the mirror, Jesse saw Hanzo smirk, moving his head to give more access to his neck with hooded eyes.

“Did you follow me in here just to keep me from my shopping?”

“You complainin’?”

Hanzo seemed to think it over before giving a conceding shrug, “I think I have had enough of these terrible sweaters.”

“Aw really?” Jesse asked. “I think I found one you might actually like”

“Now that is a surprise.” Hanzo chuckled. Jesse pressed one last kiss to his shoulder before pulling another wooly bundle out from behind his back. Hanzo grabbed it, shaking it out before giving a quick bark of laughter. “I’m impressed.”

Jesse grinned.

The sweater was an array of blues and whites, tasteful snowflakes decorated it in neat rows, the words COLD AS ICE decorated the front, covered in icicles.

“How did you manage to find something so remarkably not horrible?” Hanzo asked, turning the sweater to see the back.

“Woah, slow down sugar, that almost sounded like a compliment.” Jesse laughed, grabbing the sweater back and holding it up in front of Hanzo’s reflection. “Oh yeah, that should fit real snug on the shoulders.”

Hanzo outright snorted before covering his mouth. “You have an unhealthy obsession with my arms and shoulders, Jesse.”

“How could I not?” The other smiled, rubbing his hands along said shoulders, they were broad and firm and just made that trim waist look even slimmer in comparison. They were honed to perfection and a thing of beauty.

Hanzo turned around, gently tossing the sweater onto the bench and reaching forward for a kiss. Jesse went easily, pushing him back into the mirror and sending a little shiver down his spine at the cool contact. They kissed lazily, enjoying the enclosed space and contact. Jesse’s hands refused to be idle, running along his sides and back in a thorough sweep, sending a tiny moan up Hanzo’s throat.

Jesse pulled back to look at him, eyes dilated and cheeks ruddy. Sharp brown eyes stared back at him with a playful challenge, one Jesse found he couldn’t refuse. He looped his hands under Hanzo’s legs, pulling him up and in so he was held up completely against the mirror.

Hanzo gripped onto his shoulders with a muted yelp, turning a heated glare on him that was quickly kissed away. They moved against each other, the dressing room quickly heating up as they indulged in each other. He had just finished working the third button out of it’s confines on Jesse’s shirt when a loud bang on the door jolted them.

“Hey! You gonna show me the next one or not?” Genji’s voice rang out, clearly impatient. “Zen and I already found some, we’re just waiting on you.”

The two locked eyes before Jesse choked, trying desperately to hold back a laugh.

“Don’t,” Hanzo whispered fiercely before turning to speak through the door. “We will be out in a moment.”

Jesse slid him down until his boots hit the floor, smiling down at him with satisfied mischief. Hanzo flicked him on the nose, just so he wouldn’t look too obviously smug when they walked out of there. He quickly pulled on his own shirt and jacket, snagging the blue sweater he liked and turning the latch on the door.

“About time, so did you—” Genji stopped, looking from Hanzo to Jesse to Hanzo again. “No… Brother? Of all people…”

“What?” Hanzo barked, praying his face didn’t look as warm as it felt.

 “本当に？ 人前で？” He smirked.

Hanzo flushed a violent red, turning away from all of them to stomp towards the register. “うるさい!”

Genji snickered at his brother’s antics. Hanzo probably hadn’t even noticed the visible hickey just poking out from under his shirt collar. He glanced up at Jesse, who’s shit-eating grin told him everything.

 _Oh yeah,_ Genji thought. _He totally did that on purpose._

=x=x=x=

**Author's Note:**

>  **Translations | Click "Back" on Browser to Return**  
>  本当に？ 人前で？ = Really? In public?  
> うるさい! = Noisy!/Shut up!
> 
> These boys are just all over each other, boy howdy! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> There may be yet another delay in tomorrow's installment, I'm gonna go see The Shape of Water with my gal pals :V Should be an experience~
> 
> It's looking like this series will finish up after Christmas, but it will finish in December! Gotta be good to myself and take breaks, this project turned out a lot bigger than I ever thought possible! :O
> 
> Thank you for reading, and thank you so much for your comments!! I love reading them! ^^
> 
> [Unedited.] 
> 
> [Ko-Fi!](https://ko-fi.com/S6S35W8B)


End file.
